kickbuttowskifandomcom-20200223-history
Kick Buttowski/References
*Kick's real first name, Clarence, is revealed by Gunther in "Obsession For Kick". Kendall calls Kick by that name as well, although she calls him by his referred nickname as well in a good moment. *Kick's middle name is a refence to his old name on Kid Knievel, Francis Little. *While he stands, his butt sticks out but has a big belly while sitting or kneeling down. *When he was a baby, Kick had blue eyes, but when he grew up, the blue part of his eyes disappeared and they become completely black (same with Gunther). This may just be the style of the cartoon, considering many characters of the show are show to lack a visible eye color. *Kick gets his daredevil personality from his mom and grandfather's side of the family. *Kick appeared as a watch in 2 MAD episodes "Are you Karate Kidding Me?" animatic, and is parodied in "The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman". *Kick's birthday is February 22, according to the show's Facebook pafe and to Sandro Corsaro's Twitter feed because that is the day that he first drew Kick. *Sandro's Twitter feed stated that Kick has no hair (even reference by Gunther in "For The Love of Gunther"), it is contradicted by the end of the episode "Not Without My Cereal" when Kick has a brown beard, meaning Kick has brown hair under his helmet. *The creator mentioned that Kick's real age is 10, even though most of the viewers thought he and his friends and rivals (ie Gunther, Kendall, Jackie) were 13. *It is possible that Kick likes Kendall Perkins (via secret crush) because of three memorable moments. One moment in the end "Dancing with the Enemy" when he calls Kendall "elegant" with her reply to Kick "awesome and smiling, enjoying the moment before a girl shouted "Kiss her!" Second, Kick and Kendall complimenting each other in "Hand in Hand". And finally, in Kick's dream in "Rocked", Kendall appears as a very attractive woman. *Kick, while in depression from the lost of his helmet, compliments Kendall's sweater in "Exposed", and she was surprised by his opinion and kinda liked that compliment. *Kick kissed Kendall in "Box Office Blitz" to hide from Pantsy. In "Hand in Hand" Kendall kissed Kick while in disguise to hide from Ronaldo. In "Roll Reversal", Kendall kissed Kick to stop Kick from winning the game in the roller derby. *Kick's real name is probably a pun or reference to Clancy Brown (a voice actor who voices Gunther's father, Magnus Magnuson) since Brown's name in short is also Clarence. *Oddly though, it is shown in "Exposed" that Kick only has one helmet but in some episodes like "Garage Banned" it is shown that there are some extra helmets which he sometimes uses for his test dummies like in "For The Love of Gunther". *According to Sandro's Facebook's page, Kick is the youngest person is his class and grade. Apparently when the Kick Buttowski series was in the Kid Kneivel stage of development. Kick was suppose to have a second friend; a girl named Sam who supported Kick's stunts but was dropped and possible replaced by either Kendall, Jackie or Scarlett. *Kick is the only character to appear in every episode, since he is the key main character. ** However, his only non-speaking appearance was in Kyle E. Coyote. Category:Trivia Pages Category:Trivia * Kick is, in fact, the only character in the series to be noseless. However, in Brad's Room, he commented on Brad's diorama smelling terrible, and in Battle For The Snax, he was able to smell the pot of soup, even without a nose (we see the steam going directly to the bare middle of his face).